A Warning
by massivenerdywarehouse
Summary: My first attempt at a Gail/Holly fic :) I haven't written fic in forever so excuse my rustiness. And yes, it's happy and fluffy :D


"Ugh, what on your phone is so interesting that you've been staring at it all friggin' day?"

"Well Peck, it could be that Tetris is a fantastic game or it could be that I'm avoiding eye contact with you because you've been in a worse mood than usual," said Oliver without looking up, "But really, it's a bit of both."

"It's not my fault that I'm in a bad mood. It's people and this place," says Gail matter-of-factly as she gestures to outside. "We have been sitting in this car for over an hour, on this boring street, waiting for someone to make a traffic violation. But nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just sitting in the car is driving me insane. I want a car chase or to tackle someone or yell at some stupid kid, but honestly, at this point I'd be excited to just help a smelly, wrinkly, old lady with carrying her groceries."

"Like you would ever help an elderly person," said Oliver incredulously, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"I could surprise… Oh, oh look at that," Gail practically yelled in Oliver's ear.

"What?"

"Of course you wouldn't have seen it with your face in your phone," she started the car, pulled out from the curb, and turned on the lights. "That red car there just did a rolled through the 4-way stop!"

Oliver looks up from his phone at Gail, dumbfounded. "Is that really worth pulling them over for? I mean, you know, it's a nice fall day, there's no other traffic around, it's not a serious violation."

"So what, we only enforce the law in the rain now and when there's lots of people around to see their tax dollars going to good use?" she says with a look of superiority.

"Alright. You've already got the lights going, the red car's pulling over and I can see that I'm not going to win here so have fun out there. I'll be here, playing the best game ever, if you need me," he said.

Gail stops the cruiser behind the red car, checks how she looks in the rear-view mirror and begins to get out.

"Oh and Peck, I know that you like to eat people's souls and then clean your teeth with their self-esteem, but go easy on this one, yeah? They haven't done much. Maybe let them off with a warning."

"Oliver… I am Gail Peck… I don't do warnings."

"Okay. Well I tried. Have fun," said Oliver with a smile and a big thumbs-up.

Gail smiled back at Oliver and shut the cruiser door. She straightens out her uniform, takes a deep breath, makes her best 'I don't take shit from anyone' face, and begins her self-assured strut towards the red car.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she caught a glimpse of Holly's face in the car's side mirror. Gail and Holly had been dating for a while now. Taking things slow, but it was getting pretty serious between them, at least by Gail's standards of 'serious'. There was no way that she could pass up messing around with this insane coincidence.

Holly already has the window rolled down and a massive grin on her face as Gail steps up to the driver's door.

Gail places one hand on her belt, the other outstretched, and peers down over her aviators at Holly. "Licence and registration please," she said with a surprisingly straight face.

Holly hands everything over. She knows the game and will play along. The grin on her face has been replaced by a flirtatious, innocent look.

"This car is not registered to you. Why are you driving it today?"

"My truck broke down and my neighbour let me borrow their car to run some errands. Actually, it's kind of a funny story, I…"

"Spare me the boring details Miss. Do you know why I've pulled you over today?"

Holly couldn't help but smirk at being cut off, not by her Gail, but by Officer Peck. She stifles a laugh and replies with, "I'm so sorry Officer but I have no idea what I've done wrong. I'm so embarrassed, I've never been pulled over before."

"You rolled through a stop sign. Are you not aware of what the word 'stop' means? It does not mean slow down and almost stop."

"I'm sorry Officer. It won't happen again. Are you going to write me a ticket?"

Now neither of them can keep a straight face as Gail let's out a little laugh before looking back down at Holly. "I'm thinking of letting you off with a warning, but on one condition."

"What's that?" Holly says as she raises a daring eyebrow at Gail.

"You. Me. Fancy dinner tonight."

"Officer," said Holly with her best look of shock, "are you blackmailing me to get a date?"

"Take it or leave it Ms. Stewart, but I must warn you, failing to obey traffic signs can carry a hefty fine."

"8pm, my place then?"

"Deal."

"Does beer and pizza while watching 80's movies on my couch count as a fancy dinner?"

"The fanciest of dinners. Have a nice rest of your day Ms. Stewart," said Gail with that beaming smile that is only for Holly, "I'll see you at 8."

When Gail got back into the cruiser, Oliver looked up from his phone for the first time since Gail had left. He could see that she was in a much better mood, maybe even too happy for Gail.

"Hmmm, you seem so happy. Let me guess… you wrote them the worst ticket that you could and thought up some other thing to charge them while you were over there?"

"I let her off with a warning."


End file.
